The present invention generally relates to a decorative motorcycle helmet cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a motorcycle helmet cover that allows users to readily change the exterior color and design of their helmet so that the user is able to color coordinate entire outfits when dressing for a motorcycle ride. The helmet cover may comprise various types of materials including cloth or a malleable, elastic silicone skin to cover the exterior of a motorcycle helmet every instance.
There are many types of motorcycle helmet designs and colors. However, there are no motorcycle helmets available that can change their exterior to fit the day-to-day needs of the motorcycle rider. Often, the helmet will not match what the user wears every day. The present invention allows the user to easily change the exterior of a motorcycle helmet to fit his or her day-to-day needs.